


Jour de Plage

by Somnis



Series: OS de guerre [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (je te vois te lécher les babines devant ces tags W_R), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, J'ai besoin de vacances okay, M/M, Maiiiiiis, Os indépendant, Post-Canon, je dirais même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: C'est l'été à Miyagi, et pour se détendre, rien de tel qu'une petite virée à la mer avec son (m̶e̶c̶ ̶c̶h̶i̶a̶n̶t̶) fiancé préféré.





	Jour de Plage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutie_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/gifts).



> Coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon dernier OS de la guerre (oui, je disais ça aussi les deux dernières fois...) avant de mener une autre guerre, celle là dans un centre d'examen x__x 
> 
> Donc voilà, autant le premier OS (Septième Ciel) était atrocement triste, autant j'ai voulu conclure sur une note de pur bonheur.  
> Les vrais reconnaîtront tout de suite quelques détails de cette fic.... qui n'est pas seulement post-canon, mais aussi post-fiction *très lourd clin d'oeil*. Je mourrais d'envie de faire ça, alors voilà. 
> 
> Cutie_chan, merci encore pour m'avoir dédié ton dernier OS, je te rends la pareille en espérant qu'il te plaise ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Un été lourd et chaud est tombé sur Miyagi. Un soleil de plomb tape sans relâche sur les routes asphaltées, sur la tôle des voitures, sur le béton des immeubles. Dans les jardins, de jeunes adultes s’allongent sur les brins d’herbes chauds, et les enfants jouent dans les fontaines.

La plage est prisée, en ces jours de chaleur, quoique peu s’aventurent hors de l’ombre du parasol. Le sable est brûlant, et le traverser est tout une épreuve, heureusement récompensée par le plaisir d’aller à la rencontre des vagues.

Sur le parking en surplomb de la plage, une voiture qui tournait depuis un certain temps en quête d’une place se gare enfin. Les occupants sont deux jeunes hommes, qui sortent rapidement, visiblement pressés de quitter l’habitacle étouffant. L’un a  les cheveux noirs sous une casquette, et des yeux dissimulés par des lunettes de soleil ; le second porte un chapeau qui pourrait paraître ridicule, mais sa silhouette digne d’un mannequin et son beau visage dispensent de cette remarque.

Ils se répartissent le sac de plage, le parasol, la glacière et autres équipements de plage, et s’acheminent sur le petit chemin dallé et ensablé qui mène vers la mer.

-Je peux pas croire que t’aies ressorti ce vieux truc, grommelle celui aux cheveux noirs, désignant du menton les jambes du deuxième homme.

-Laisse mon bermuda tranquille, tu veux, Tobio-chan ?

-Non, jamais. Ce truc est laid, Oikawa.

-Sache, mon cher, que rien n’est laid sur moi. Et d’ailleurs, les carreaux sont très à la mode en ce moment.

Il tient le parasol dans une main, et en assène un petit coup sur la tête de son compagnon. Leur dispute se poursuit jusqu’à trouver un bout de plage à peu près paisible, où ils plantent leur parasol et étendent leurs serviettes. Oikawa s’assoit, pose son chapeau un peu plus loin et jette un regard circulaire autour de lui ; puis il décide d’enlever son T-shirt. La vue est indéniablement plaisante ; des épaules larges, un torse musclé, des abdominaux finement dessinés sous une peau blanche et lisse.

-Tu sais, Tobio, ce n’est pas parce que tu as des lunettes de soleil que je ne te vois pas en train de me mater.

-D’où je te materais ? se rebiffe Tobio. Ça fait cinq ans que je le vois tous les jours, ton corps.

-Oh, alors ça ne te fait plus rien ?

-Je n’ai pas dit ça !

Oikawa sourit largement, puis se met à fouiller dans la glacière, d’où il retire deux canettes. Il en lance une à Tobio, qui l’attrape au vol sans problème, et porte la sienne à ses lèvres. Pendant un moment, ils demeurent silencieux, occupés à boire, le regard fixé vers la plage, le mélange de l’or et de l’azur, du sable, du ciel et de la mer.

Finalement, Oikawa creuse un peu le sable pour y enfoncer sa canette entamée et s’allonge. Il ne reste pas bien longtemps immobile, et  bascule sur le côté pour venir empiéter sur la serviette de Tobio.

-Crème solaire, s’il te plait.

Tobio plonge la main dans le sac de plage, cherche un peu et lui tend finalement un tube de crème. Oikawa le saisit et le contemple un instant sans rien faire. Enfin, il relève ses grands yeux chocolat sur le visage de son petit-ami, et lui fait un sourire angélique :

-Tobio-chaaan, tu veux bien me la mettre ? Et je parle de la crème.

Kageyama baisse les lunettes de soleil sur son nez, révélant des yeux d’un bleu royal, plissés dans une expression dédaigneuse. Finalement, il reprend le tube des mains d’Oikawa, en marmonnant :

-Tu perds rien pour attendre.

-J’ai hâte de voir ça, ricane Oikawa. On en reparle quand tu réussiras  à me battre.

-J’ai réussi ! Six fois !

Tobio fait la moue lorsqu’Oikawa le pousse pour s’asseoir entre ses jambes sans répondre, dos à lui, attendant d’être enduit de crème solaire. Il obtempère néanmoins, commence à étaler la crème sur les épaules, puis suit la ligne de la colonne vertébrale.

-Je ne suis pas contre un massage, tant que tu y es, reprend Oikawa en bâillant.

Un groupe de filles en bikini passe non loin, et lorsqu’elles aperçoivent Oikawa tranquillement assis à se faire dorloter, elles se mettent à parler entre elles, à lui faire des sourires et des signes de mains. Le concerné leur répond par un signe de paix, et ne reçoit en guise de massage que deux marques rouges en forme de mains sur les omoplates.

-Eh, ça fait mal, ça, Tobio-chan ! Je plaisantais ! 

Le dos maintenant protégé contre le soleil, il se retourne pour faire face à Tobio et lui permettre de poursuivre sa tâche sur le reste de son corps. Oikawa le regarde paresseusement promener ses longs doigts fins et couverts de crème le long de son torse, et s’exclame, ravi d’être choyé de la sorte :

-J’ai vraiment le meilleur amoureux du monde !

Tobio relève la tête vers lui, l’air amusé.

-Oh, je voulais dire, reprend Oikawa en se penchant pour l’embrasser, le meilleur _fiancé_.

 Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, longuement, passe les bras autour de son cou pour l’attirer plus près.

-Et dans trois mois, murmure-t-il, tu me déposséderas encore un peu plus.

-Te déposséder ?

-Mon corps est à toi. Mon cœur est à toi. Bientôt, mon nom sera à toi aussi.

Il lui présente un sourire chaud et sincère, les yeux remplis de joie à la pensée du mariage à venir ; presque par réflexe, il le serre contre lui.

-Eh, la crème, proteste faiblement Tobio avant de se laisser aller à l’étreinte.

Lorsqu’ils s’écartent l’un de l’autre, son T-shirt est tout taché de crème solaire. Il jette un regard à Oikawa, dans lequel la part de reproche cède devant la tendresse restée du moment précédent.

-Oups, tu vas devoir l’enlever, commente Oikawa.

Le T-shirt de Tobio va rejoindre celui d’Oikawa, sur le sable. Physiquement, il n’a rien à envier à son compagnon ; à leur musculatures identiques, on devine aisément qu’ils pratiquent le même sport et à un haut niveau. Kageyama est légèrement plus bronzé que son compagnon, mais des cicatrices plus claires se dessinent sur sa poitrine.

 -On va dans l’eau ?

Ils se relèvent tous les deux, laissent leurs vêtements au soleil pour rester en short de bain, échangent un regard provocateur et se mettent à courir jusqu’à l’eau. Dans leur sillage, le sable doré s’envole avec les rires de la course ; à la place des grains brûlants, ils sentent à présent sous leurs pieds la surface plane et humide d’où la mer s’est retirée, et enfin entrent dans les premières vagues. Alors seulement ils s’arrêtent, essoufflés, se regardent à nouveau comme des rivaux pour estimer le vainqueur.

Ils progressent lentement, s’immergeant toujours un peu plus, jusqu’au genou, jusqu’à la taille, jusqu’aux épaules ; enfin ils plongent la tête sous l’eau et en ressortent rafraîchis, secouant leurs cheveux, les yeux brillants et le sourire large. Ils entament quelques mouvements de natation, puis enfin Tobio crie, par-dessus le roulement des vagues et les voix des baigneurs alentours :

-Oikawa, faut que je te dise merci !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir repris la bouée immonde que tu trimballais la dernière fois !

-Quoi !?

-Le flamand rose géant, là ! Merci de ne pas l’avoir repris !

Oikawa lui plonge la tête sous l’eau :

-Encore une preuve de ton mauvais goût, Tob- eh !

Il relâche son emprise, préférant se servir de ses mains pour remonter son slip de bain, lequel venait d’être abaissé sur ses genoux. Tobio refait surface, et son sourire moqueur, allié à l’hilarité dans ses yeux, dissuade presque Oikawa de le disputer.

-C’est malin, hein ! s’écrie-t-il donc. Ah oui, très malin ça !

Ils se chamaillent dans l’eau, s’éclaboussent, se poussent, plongent pour se faire peur. Ils finissent par sortir et traversent la plage dans le sens inverse ; cette fois, au lieu de faire la course, ils marchent l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils reviennent à leur petit campement, se sèchent de manière sommaire et s’asseyent à nouveau, l’un contre l’autre. Tobio tire la glacière vers eux pour reprendre une canette, et Oikawa lui tape sur les doigts :

-Et alors, ça rentre dans l’équipe du Japon mais ça ne sait pas s’arrêter de boire ?

-C’est que la deuxième ! proteste Tobio. Je n’ai jamais forcé sur l’alcool, que je sache !

-Ah oui ? Sûr et certain ?

Oikawa hausse les sourcils, un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres.

-Une fois, rectifie Tobio en rougissant. D’accord, une fois, mais on ne va pas s’en plaindre.

Son fiancé semble être en train de compter mentalement :

-Je suis à cinq, Tobio-chan.

-Tu veux qu’on parle de l’anniversaire de Kuroo, peut-être ? répond Kageyama en faisant la moue.

-Sans façon, réagit immédiatement Oikawa.

Ils finissent par s’allonger sur le ventre, l’un à côté de l’autre, et ferment les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de l’été. Les minutes s’égrènent, et c’est à peine s’ils entendent les bavardages environnants et les cris des enfants, bercés par la brise tiède, engourdis dans la torpeur du milieu d’un après-midi ensoleillé. Leurs doigts se sont entremêlés, et c’est à peine s’ils s’en rendent compte.

Ils ne quittent cette position que plus tard, lorsqu’Oikawa demande tout à coup :

-Tu as pris une balle ?

-Evidemment que j’ai pris une balle, répond Tobio d’une voix pâteuse. On prend toujours une balle, Tooru.

-Suis-je bête. Tu veux jouer ?

Kageyama se redresse, fixe sur lui son regard encore ensommeillé :

-Bah oui. J’ai jamais refusé de faire du volley, que je sache.

Oikawa hoche la tête –toutes ses questions étaient rhétorique, mais il s’étonnait encore quelque fois de voir que la même passion les embrase toujours autant. Il ne pensait pas possible que quelqu’un aime son sport autant que lui-même, mais visiblement, Tobio le forçait à se remettre en question.

-Oh, t’as pris un Mikasa, dit-il d’un ton presque déçu en sortant le ballon d’un autre sac.

\- Les Molten c’est pour les bourrins, siffle Tobio.

Ils trouvent un coin plus paisible, un peu plus éloigné de la mer, et s’écartent pour commencer à jouer. La balle s’élève dans les airs à un rythme régulier en fonction des passes et des réceptions, plusieurs minutes durant ; les premières attaques et feintes s’y mêlent, et le tout devient beaucoup plus haletant. Ils n’arrêtent pas de jouer pour autant, et le volley leur prend même plus de temps que la baignade. Lorsqu’ils arrêtent enfin, ils sont en sueurs et bons pour retourner se rafraîchir dans l’eau.

La plage s’est vidée progressivement, et ils peuvent s’y promener tranquillement avant de ranger leurs affaires. Ils reprennent le chemin menant au parking, casent tout dans le coffre de la voiture ; mais entre le moment où Tobio ferme le coffre et celui où il veut ouvrir sa portière, Oikawa a verrouillé la voiture.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

En se retournant vers son fiancé, Tobio constate qu’il n’a pas bougé, et tend une main dans sa direction. Il la saisit, et Oikawa l’attire contre lui.

-Je t’invite, ce soir. On mange dehors.

-Merci ?

-J’attendais un « Merci Oikawa-san, l’homme de ma vie, le fiancé le plus attentionné du monde, tu me combles de bonheur chaque jour de ma vie », à moins que tu aies mieux… ?

Tobio l’embrasse plutôt que de répondre ; puis se penche pour lui dire, comme si c’était encore un secret :

-Merci beaucoup, Tooru. Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime aussi, Tobio-chan, répond Oikawa en souriant, attendri.

Il l’embrasse, prenant cette fois l’initiative, puis lui passe un bras autour des épaules :

-D’accord, c’était mieux. On peut aller manger.

Ils quittent le parking et prennent le chemin du centre, côte à côte, baignés dans la lumière chaude du soleil de fin de journée.

 


End file.
